1. Field of the Invention
The present description relates to a stripper for photoresist and a method for manufacturing a thin film transistor (TFT) array panel using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are some of the most widely used flat panel displays. An LCD includes a liquid crystal (LC) layer that is interposed between two panels that are provided with field-generating electrodes. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer which orients the LC molecules in the LC layer to adjust the polarization of incident light.
An LCD that includes two panels that are provided with field-generating electrodes, wherein one panel has a plurality of pixel electrodes that are arranged in a matrix and the other has a common electrode that covers the entire surface of the panel, dominates the LCD market.
The LCD displays images by applying a different voltage to each pixel electrode. For this reason, TFTs that have three terminals to switch voltages that are applied to the pixel electrodes are connected to the pixel electrodes. In addition, gate lines that transmit signals for controlling the thin film transistors and data lines that transmit voltages that are applied to the pixel electrodes are formed on a thin film transistor array panel.
A TFT is a switching element that transmits image signals from the data line to the pixel electrode in response to scanning signals from the gate line. The TFTs are applied to active matrix organic light emitting displays to control light emitting elements.
Considering the trend of increasing LCD sizes, a material that has low resistivity is required since the lengths of the gate lines and data lines also increase along with the LCD size.
Aluminum is a metal that has a sufficiently low resistivity and may be used in an LCD. However, since aluminum has weak chemical resistance, it is vulnerable to an etchant and a photoresist stripper that are used for patterning thin film patterns. Accordingly, signal lines made of aluminum often have a defective profile such as an undercut and an overhang.